States Game
by kutnerlove
Summary: bored and annoyed with House for wasting thier time, Kutner and Thirteen decide to play a game.


States Game

"Let's play a game," Kutner said, struck by an interesting idea. Thirteen looked him over suspiciously. The two of them were supposed to be looking up all the possible causes for blindness while Taub and Foreman actually treating their patient. They had annoyed House by not doing rude things to Cuddy while she was in a big meeting: Thirteen had simply refused and Kutner was on probation from his last stunt. House had tried to find a 'punishment' that would take them quite a while and was later planning to make them do his clinic hours.

"What kind of game?" Thirteen asked after a few moments. "This had better not be more useless than looking up all the causes of blindness."

"He's wasting our time, might as well waste what he's wasting," Kutner said. "And the game is called 'states game.'"

"How do you play?" she asked with a sigh.

He placed his hand on her knee with a devilish grin. "You guess states...every time you guess a state that's different than the one I'm thinking of I move my hand up. You get it right we stop immediately."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "A stupid teenager's game? I'm not playing."

"You wanna get back at House, waste his time…"

After a few moments, partly because Kutner still hadn't removed his hand from her leg and partly because she was so pissed about being 'punished' that she wanted to do something, anything, to make her feel like she was getting House back, she turned her gaze back to Kutner's dark eyes. "Alabama?"

"Nope," he said, his hand sliding up her thigh a few centimeters.

"Alaska?" she guessed.

"No." He moved his hand up once again.

"Arizona?"

"If you go alphabetically you'll definitely lose," he told her with a smirk as he slid his hand a few centimeters higher.

"Fine. Wyoming?"

Kutner chuckled. "It won't help to go reverse alphabetically either." His hand was now halfway up her leg and she shivered a bit.

"Nebraska?"

"Nope, try again." He moved closer to her in order to move his hand higher and she could smell his cologne. It had been a long day and she had been celibate for the last month and she perked up a bit, starting to take a little more interest in the game.

"South Carolina?" she asked.

"Wrong again." His smile grew wider when she automatically spread her legs a little wider as his hand slid up.

"Hawaii?"

"Sorry," he said, not sorry at all as his hand landed ¾ of the way up her thigh.

"Idaho?"

"No." He scooted even closer and Thirteen began to heat up a little.

"Pennsylvania?"

"It's not Pennsylvania," he told her.

"Virginia?" She was breathing a little heavier and was sure he could tell, but didn't want to pull away. He was so close to reaching his goal.

"Rhode Island? It's got to be Rhode Island, right?"

"It doesn't have to be," he told her with a huge smile as he moved his hand to the place where her leg met her pelvis. "Keep guessing."

"Michigan?"

Kutner moved his hand to the button on her jeans and she felt her body react to him. He unfastened the pants. "Not Michigan either."

"Is it…California?" she asked, eyes locked to his.

"No," he said simply. He slid his hand into the pants and played with the lacy material of her underwear. She bit her lip and his eyes lit up. He was instantly hard because of that simple motion. He cleared his throat and she took a deep breath.

"Ohio?"

He slipped his hand under the thin material and met with her hot skin. She arched up into his touch and he was able to move his hand down to the slick heat of her sex. He delicately fingered her clit and she gripped the edge of the table.

"Ah…Alaska?"

"You already said 'Alaska,' her replied moving his fingers along her opening. He leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers.

"New York," she breathed against his lips.

He dipped a finger into her waiting pussy and she gasped, giving him the opportunity to kiss her again, this time running his tongue along hers as he pulled his finger out and pushed back in.

They were obviously done talking as he continued to finger her, adding a second finger and wrapping his other hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He stroked her until she was on the edge, panting into their kiss for release and grinding against his hand, then he pulled back and worked instead on taking off her lab coat and shirt.

She sucked on the soft spot under his ear while he unhooked her black bra and gave in to a moan when one of her hands found its way to his crotch. He discarded the bra and reclaimed her lips, gently massaging her small, firm breasts and she continued to rub him through his jeans. He flicked his thumbs over her nipples and she arched into him once more.

Kutner broke their kiss when she squeezed his balls through the clothes he wore. "Touch me," he demanded, unzipping and unbuttoning his trousers. They both stood and he pushed her jeans down her hips and legs as she ran a finger over the underside of his throbbing cock. Her underwear was quick to follow and he hissed as she ran her thumb over the tip of his penis.

Thirteen teased Kutner's manhood for a few moments before pulling down his pants and boxers and dropping to her knees. He threw his head back and tangled his hands in her hair as she licked him twice, then took all of him into her mouth. He guided the bobbing of her head along him and let out guttural noises when she sucked him particularly hard. He was nearly ready to come when she stopped and stood up again.

They shared a steamy kiss that left both wanting more and Kutner hoisted his naked coworker up onto the cleared table, and then followed her. He wrapped her ankles around his neck then slid up to kiss her once more, simultaneously entering her. The pace was fast and their sex furious, shaking the table as he pushed into her tight wetness again and again until she cried out and came against him, holding him inside her and contracting against him while he shot his sperm into her.

They lay on the table for a few minutes not moving or thinking, only breathing in the scent of the other and of their sex. When Kutner finally moved off of her and stood up he realized that the other half of the team and House were watching them, pleasantly surprised. Thirteen sat up as House cleared his throat and stepped into the room. The naked ones covered themselves as best as they could.

"Good God, people! What do you think this is? A sex club? What happened to the research you were supposed to be doing?"

"We decided to do a little research of our own," Kutner replied with a smile in Thirteen's direction.

"I can see that," House replied. "Do you have any idea what I can do to you for that little display?"

"You can fire us or not," Thirteen said. "It's your fault that we were wasting time in here instead of working.

"Right…you're lucky that that was so hot." House looked her over. "Both of you get dressed and go test the patient for syphilis. And don't take the 'hands-on' approach."

He walked out, leaving Foreman and Taub gawking. Kutner and Thirteen got their clothes on quickly and left the lab, not looking at their coworkers as they passed. "That was great," Kutner told her as they were in the elevator leaving later that evening.

She pushed him into the corner and placed a hand on his thigh. "Pick a state…"


End file.
